


Anger Management

by Sheepie



Series: Gucci & Chanel [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF!Eggsy, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Eggsy in heels, Eggsy in lingerie, Eggsy knows how to make Merlin happy, Fucking Machines, Genderfluid!Eggsy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Red heels, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, This shit got kinky, gentledom!Merlin, mama kink, sort of, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a major fetish for red heels and Eggsy just bought a new pair.</p><p>Ch. 1 - Merlin is in need of a little anger management.<br/>Ch. 2 - Eggsy puts a recruit in his place. Merlin and Harry show Eggsy just how proud they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> I'm going to warn y'all now, this got freaky. I'm not sure where half of it came from, but Merlin has a secret Mama kink. That may not be all of y'all's cup of tea, and if so you may want to just wait for the second chapter (which won't have it). This chapter is strictly merwin. The next chapter will have Merhartwin.
> 
> As always, I regret nothing.  
> THE AMAZING [BUN-FUN](http://bun-fun.tumblr.com) MADE AMAZING [FANART!](http://bun-fun.tumblr.com/post/129780605121/anger-management-sheepie-kingsman-the-secret) (NSFW)

“Eggsy, you have to get down here right _now_ ,” Roxy hissed into the receiver. “Merlin got in a fight with Arthur over one of the recruits and now he’s been a terror to deal with.”

“Can’t Harry deal wif him?” Eggsy whined, not looking forward to the idea of mollifying a furious Merlin. He knew what the tech wizard could be like when he was on a rampage. It wasn’t fun and most likely you’d end up on a mission in the middle of Siberia. Missions in Siberia were not fun. They were cold, and Eggsy _hated_ the cold.

“Harry tried to talking to him, but Merlin just threw something at his head and told him to bugger off,” Roxy said and Eggsy could hear the grimace in her voice. Roxy didn’t frighten easily, but there was one thing all Kingsman could agree was terrifying, and that was pissed off Merlin.

“Bollocks. What the fuck did Harry say?” Eggsy asked with a sigh, collapsing on the bed, his towel still wrapped around his waist. J.B. crawled over with a snuffle and lapped at Eggsy’s wet back.

“I don’t know. Something about ttraining and one of the candidates. You know Merlin doesn’t like that Randall fellow. I think there was a disagreement about him.”

“I’d probably side wif Merlin on this one; that Randall is a fucking arse. I didn’t think anyone could be worse than Charlie, but this bloke sure is giving it his all.” Eggsy carded a hand through his damp locks and sighed. “Okay, I’ll be there in a bit. Let me get dressed.”

“What are you going to do?” Roxy asked.

Honestly? Eggsy didn’t know. There wasn’t much that could pacify Merlin when he was in this state. Eggsy gaze drifted over to the shopping bags tucked in the corner of the bedroom, waiting to be unpacked and put away. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. There was _one_ thing Eggsy knew would definitely work.

“I think I can figure sumfin out,” Eggsy drawled out.

“I don’t want to know.”

“Just tell everyone to stay away from Merlin for awhile, okay?” Eggsy huffed with an eye roll.

“I don’t think that’ll be hard to do. You’re the best Eggsy.”

“I know.” He grinned, and after bidding Roxy goodbye, hung up and went to work getting dressed. Hopefully Merlin wouldn’t be so mad that he’d be able to resist his charms. Merlin _had_ turned Harry away, but then again, knowing Harry, he just tried to rationalize with the wizard. This sounded like a time when you didn’t need talking, you needed action, and Eggsy was just the lady for the job.

* * * *

Roxy greeted Eggsy as he got off the bullet and entered Kingsman Estate. She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him over, pleading, “Do _something_ , he’s driving everyone insane. Amelia said he just screamed at half the tech department.”

“Over wot?” Eggsy asked incredulously. Merlin rarely blew up on people. His anger wasn’t brunt force, but a quiet storm that crept along the horizon, rolling over you in a thick black cloud. You didn’t even know it was there until the thunder and lightning exploded, and by that point it was too late to run.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t decipher what she was saying over her sobs. He made her _cry_ Eggsy. She’s a complete mess,” Roxy complained, tightening her grip on his arm. “We were supposed to go on a date tonight and she’s already canceling. Do you know how long I’ve  waited to get a date with her? Fix this, and fix it _now_.”

Eggsy pried Roxy’s fingers off his arm with a wince. “Okay, I got it. I’m working on it, alright?”

She nodded, straightening her tweed suit jacket, and smoothed down a few stray strands of blond hair. Eggsy swallowed, a little nervous to see Merlin. He glanced down at his heels, wondering if this would be enough to snap Merlin out of his foul mood.

“How do I look?” Eggsy asked, arms out, hip cocked to the side.

He’d chosen clothes that would easily come off, while still accentuating his lean figure. It wasn’t always easy getting a skirt to work over his muscular thighs, but he found that a-lines did the trick. They narrowed his waist and flared out nicely, giving the illusion of an hourglass figure. He’d gone with a leather skirt and a black button down he tucked in. It was all accented with a thin red silk tie.

But the piece that Eggsy was banking on to rile Merlin up and knock him back into a pleasant state were the red Chanel heels he purchased. The shoes were a classic patent leather with a five inch stiletto heel. The combination of red and sheer black nylon stockings would definitely get Merlin’s blood going. The wizard could never resist Eggsy when he slipped on a pair of red pumps.

“Amazing,” Roxy said, giving him two thumbs up.

“So where is he?” Eggsy asked, starting down the hall.

Kay stopped them and grabbed Eggsy by the shoulders. “Do _something_. He’s threatening to send me to Greenland. You know I’ve been banned from Greenland.”

“Wot did y’ do?” Eggsy asked.

“I didn’t _know_ he was in such a bad mood,” Kay all but whined, panic widening his pupils. “Gawain didn’t say anything.”

“Kay…”

“I may have hidden his clipboard,” Kay admitted reluctantly, immediately adding, “But he put me on that Monroe case.”

“Y’ know how he is about touching his things,” Eggsy said with a shake of his head. “Roxy already told me, I’m on it. So where is he?”

Roxy shrugged, but Kay said, “The last I saw he was going to go address the recruits. They’d just finished cardio training.”

Eggsy nodded and fished out his iPhone from his purse. “Put it on playlist number two,” Eggsy instructed. “When I give the signal, turn it on.”

Roxy accepted the phone and slipped it into her pocket. “Merlin isn’t going to kill me, is he?”

“Not if I do my job right,” Eggsy said with a wink and headed towards the dormitory, waving over his shoulder.

Kay shouted after him, “Don’t let him send me to Greenland!”

Eggsy stopped outside the dormitory door and listened for a moment, checking to see if Merlin was indeed there.

“That was the most pathetic excuse I’ve ever seen in all my years at Kingsman. None of these times are acceptable,” Merlin shouted. “Gabrielle, you were behind by two minutes, and Victor, were you stopping to count the clouds? For fucks sake, you’re recruits for Kingsman, and this is all you can do? Randall, you’re lucky I don’t send you packing right now. I can easily replace all of you.”

“You know—” Someone—Randall, for what it sounded like—started, but Eggsy chose that moment to walk in, calling out teasingly, “Giving them a hard time, Merlin?”

Merlin turned, nostrils flared and his eyebrows furrowed into deep grooves. His gray eyes had turned smoldering, a fire burning behind a curtain of smoke. The anger didn’t immediately bleed from his face, but his gaze did latch onto Eggsy’s heels, and something wild flashed in his eyes.

“Get out,” Merlin ordered, and for a second Eggsy thought it was directed at him, but then Merlin turned to the recruits and barked, “ _Now_!”

Each recruit scurried out, shooting Eggsy a curious look as they went. Randall paused for a moment, glowering at Eggsy with disdain. Eggsy waved goodbye to him. The door slammed shut behind Randall, leaving Eggsy alone with Merlin.

“I take it Ms. Morton called you?” Merlin asked, facing Eggsy.

Eggsy shrugged. “Possibly. I heard y’ve been givin’ everyone a bit of a fright.”

Merlin snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “It isn’t my fault that everyone refuses to listen today.”

“So y’ threw something at Harry’s head?” Eggsy arched an eyebrow.

Merlin at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Perhaps that was a bit melodramatic, but you know how stubborn he can get.”

“True,” Eggsy laughed, slowly approaching Merlin. He swayed his hips as he walked, making sure that each step drew Merlin’s focus back to the heels. “But the tech department? And Kay? He’s petrified you’re sending him back to Greenland. You know the Prime Minister banned him from missions there after he blew up the embassy.”

Merlin didn’t say anything for a moment, eyes locked on Eggsy’s feet. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and stated gruffly, “I’m not really going to send him, but he took my clipboard.”

Eggsy discarded his purse onto a chair and stopped in front of Merlin, sliding one hand up his chest. Merlin had chosen his green jumper today, the one with the brown leather shoulder patches. The cashmere was velvet beneath Eggsy’s fingertips.

“Yes, and I know how y’ hate to share,” Eggsy chuckled. He pushed firmly against Merlin’s chest, guiding him back towards the nearest bed. Merlin consented, a smirk toying at his lips, and when his calves hit the bed, he relented and sat down, the mattress springs squeaking beneath his weight.

“What are you up, lass?” Merlin asked, reaching for Eggsy.

Eggsy stepped out of the way and wagged his finger at Merlin. “I’m here for a little anger management,” Eggsy drawled out. He looked at the camera hidden in the corner of the dormitory and tipped his head in a slight nod.

A low sensuous beat began to play through the speakers. Merlin raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. His eyes deepened with desire, gray irises lost to his dilated pupils in a beautiful lunar eclipse. Eggsy didn’t hesitate as he began to move, each sway of his hips graceful. He glided his hands down his body as he languidly lowered himself, his knees bent out and legs spread wide open. He slipped his hands down, drawing the leather skirt up to reveal more nylon-wrapped thighs. Eggsy rolled his rear out, popping back up in one smooth motion.

“Oh you naughty girl,” Merlin groaned throatily, shifting on the bed so his legs fell open. He rubbed at the bulge formed in his trousers, watching intensely as Eggsy continued to dance.

Eggsy winked at him and strutted over to the bed, setting a foot on the bed next to Merlin. Merlin reached for the hem of Eggsy’s skirt. Eggsy swatted his hand away and leaned forward, breathing into his ear, “No touching.”

He stepped back, loosening his tie with one finger. He tugged at the material until it came undone, and then dropped it to the ground. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the top few buttons of his shirt. He stopped half way and reached back to slide down the zipper of the skirt, all the while rocking his hips in sensuous rolls.

Eggsy let the skirt drop down and stepped out of it, kicking the material aside. He finished unbuttoning his blouse. The shirt fell open, dropping into the bend of his arms, and Merlin gave another strained groaned as Eggsy revealed the red lingerie he wore beneath, which included a red lace bra with black French embroidery and matching suspenders. He’d forgone knickers, leaving his cock exposed.

“Feck, yer gorgeous” Merlin said, timber dropping to a husky note, brogue thickening with his desire. “Come here, lass, let me get a good look at ye.”

Eggsy shook his head, smiling teasingly at Merlin, and walked over to the other bed (he was pretty sure this one was Randall’s) and took a seat. Eggsy crossed his legs at the knees and reclined back on his hands, head tipped to the side beckoningly.

“If y’ want to see, y’ll have to come over here,” Eggsy stated, and when Merlin stood, Eggsy held a hand up to stop him. “First, strip.”

Merlin smirked and after carefully setting his glasses aside he tugged his jumper off, dropping it onto the bed, and then quickly undid his button down. Eggsy bit his bottom lip, hungrily watching as inch after inch of hard flesh was exposed. Merlin hid beneath bulky clothing, but there was raw power under those sweaters, granite-like muscles carved from excruciating training, and decorated with intricate tattoos.

His hands went for his belt, and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath as Merlin worked his trousers off. He tugged his leather belt from the loops, the strap snapping to the side and making Eggsy jumped—Christ, how good would that feel across her bottom?

Merlin must have sensed his thoughts because he held the belt up and asked, “Ye want me to use this on ye baby girl?”

Eggsy squirmed and his pulse quickened. He considered saying yes; but no, that wasn’t what she had planned. Another time, she told himself. Eggsy shook his head and managed to say, “Next time, when Harry can watch.”

Merlin groaned in consent. Harry would love to watch Merlin blister Eggsy’s arse. Perhaps Harry would let Merlin do the same to him. The idea sent a spike of desire through Eggsy. Harry would look wonderful bent over his desk, arse up, bright red welts striping his cheeks and thighs. Oh, that was a lovely thought.

Merlin finished stripping, tucking his socks into his shoes and nudging them out of the way. He straightened, hands loose at his side, and his thick cock ramrod hard. A soft patch of dark hair ran from his navel down into a thatch of pubic hair. It wasn’t fair how good Merlin looked. Eggsy nearly lost his control and begged for Merlin to just take him.

He sucked in a calming breath and said, shockingly steady, “Now _crawl._ ”

Merlin choked back a moan, cheeks flushed. He slipped to his knees, and to Eggsy’s surprise, began to crawl across the floor of the dormitory toward Eggsy. There weren’t any words to describe the sight of Merlin moving towards him—he didn’t just crawl, but _prowled_ , a panther stalking towards its prey, and Eggsy realized that even now, he had little control.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Eggsy whispered, never taking his eyes off Merlin. Merlin came to a stop when Eggsy uncrossed his leg and pressed his heel into Merlin’s chest. He slipped his shoe up, scrapping his heel along Merlin’s chest, eliciting a throaty groan, and commanded, “Kiss it.”

Merlin kissed the tip of the shoe, never breaking eye contact. Eggsy forced himself not to squirm, even though every nerve in his body screamed in desperation. Eggsy dropped his foot, legs opened wide, and asked, “Do y’ think y’ deserve to fuck me? Y’ve been awfully bad, giving everyone a real fright. Maybe I should just feed y’ my cock and not let y’ come.”

Merlin leaned forward and nuzzled Eggsy’s inner thigh, brushing a kiss along the tender flesh just above the lace trim of his stocking. “I can be good,” Merlin whined, the words choked and guttural, punching the air from Eggsy’s lungs.

Eggsy dragged a finger down the curve of Merlin’s scalp, gently scraping his nail against the flesh, earning a shiver. “Wot do y’ say then?”

“Please.” Merlin gasped, eyes fluttering closed, the tension bleeding from his face.

“Please wot?” Eggsy pressed. He moved his foot, carefully setting the sole of his shoe against Merlin’s cock. He pressed down, adding enough pressure to draw a wrecked sound from Merlin’s lips. The sight of Merlin so undone, to know that _Eggsy_ was the one to bring this god to his knees, penetrated her deep to the core and awoke something primal inside her.

“Please, _Mama_ ,” Merlin moaned.

Eggsy bit down on his bottom lip, shuddering as the name rolled over him. He reached out and drew Merlin towards his body. Merlin ran his hands up Eggsy’s sides, his touch searing a path across Eggsy’s ribs. He latched onto Eggsy’s nipple through his bra, clamping his teeth down on the pebbled nub. Eggsy cried out, head thrown back, and dug his nails into Merlin’s scalp. The lace fabric rubbed against his sensitive areola as Merlin worked his mouth against his breast, sucking and nipping.

“ _Fuck_ , Alec—oh Christ,” Eggsy moaned, losing function of his brain. His cock thickened between their bodies, and the way Merlin rubbed against him, as if he were a cat in heat, drove Eggsy crazy.

Merlin hooked a finger in the cup of the bra and tugged the material down to expose the pinked swollen nipple. He nuzzled Eggsy’s chest, praising huskily, “Such gorgeous tits.”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip, hard enough he could taste the coppery tartness of blood, and whimpered as Merlin continued his assault. Merlin lapped at the over-stimulated nub, clamping his teeth down and pulling until Eggsy cried.

“FUCK!” Eggsy’s eyes grew wide and he thrust up off the bed. If Merlin kept going, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. He swallowed thickly and pushed at Merlin’s head, forcing the man off. “O-on the bed, _now_ ,” Eggsy ordered shakily.

Merlin didn’t argue, thank god. He was too far gone to do anything but obey. It was a rare sight to see Merlin passive. His wizard could be a real beast in the bedroom, but there were times, when Eggsy was Mama and Merlin was her boy, that Eggsy got control.

Merlin climbed onto the bed, and once he was stretched out, Eggsy leaned down and kissed him filthily—all teeth and tongue, the lingering bite of blood that stained Eggsy’s lips, and wet with spit. Eggsy forced himself off Merlin with a strangled breath and stood. Merlin stared up at him, eyes black with hunger, and chin slick with spittle.

“Fuck, look at y’,” Eggsy moaned, reluctant to move away. “I’ll be right back.”

Eggsy walked over to where he’d dropped his tie. He picked it up, and then retrieved a small bottle of personal lubricant he had stashed in his purse.  Eggsy returned to the bed and set the lubricant down next to Merlin. He held the red tie up, dangling it over Merlin’s head. “Hands up and wrists cross.”

Merlin raised his arms, the muscles corded along his abdomen stretched taut. Eggsy wrapped the tie around Merlin’s wrists and bound them to the metal frame of the twin bed. “How’s that?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin gave an experimental tug and nodded. “Good.”

“If y’ need to stop, just say the safe word ‘abracadabra’.” Eggsy said, biting back a grin at Merlin’s eye roll.

“I can’t believe I let ye and Harry talk me into that safe word,” Merlin said.

Eggsy reached down and tweaked his pert nipple, earning a hiss. “Mind the cheek.”

He climbed onto the bed, straddling Merlin’s thighs backwards, his pert arse facing Merlin. Eggsy opened the bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the digit to warm up the slick. He capped the bottle and tossed it onto the bed, then reached back and swirled his index finger along his arsehole.

“Now be a good boy and stay still,” Eggsy commanded, shooting Merlin a warning look over his shoulder.

Merlin’s thighs clenched beneath Eggsy. Eggsy leaned forward, resting his forehead against his arm, which was folded across Merlin’s legs, and dipped the tip of his finger past the tight ring. Merlin’s breathing grew ragged and thin, and while Eggsy couldn’t see Merlin’s face, he could feel the small quakes and spasms beneath him as Merlin struggled to maintain his position.

Eggsy drew in a deep breath, and on the exhale, slid his finger in. He took his time working himself open, shallowly fucking his finger in and out. There was the initial burn from the stretch, the skin pulling, inner muscles expanding as he added a second finger. Eggsy buried his face in the curve on his arm, whimpering with each thrust, pushing in deeper.

“Fuck,” Merlin moaned hoarsely. “Oh fuck, look at ye lass, fucking spectacular.”

Eggsy started to scissor, spreading his fingers as wide as they could go, and opened up his hole. Merlin thrust up, and Eggsy squeezed his ankle, digging his nails in. “Don’t move,” Eggsy ordered. “Or I’ll stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Merlin pleaded.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder at Merlin, fingers still knuckles deep in his ass, and asked, “Wot do y’ say?”

“ _Please_ Mama, don’t stop,” Merlin whined.

Eggsy started to thrust again, mewling as he dragged his fingers along his inner walls, pressing along the bundle of nerves. “Shit,” Eggsy hissed, rocking back into his hand. “Do y’ think I can add another finger?”

“Yes,” Merlin answered quickly, a gasped out moan.

Eggsy drew his hand back and worked in a third finger in, crooking the digits so when he pushed in, he bore down on his prostate. Eggsy’s hips stuttered forward, a white hot bolt shooting up his spine.

He withdrew his fingers, and Merlin cried in protest. Eggsy straightened and maneuvered around so he was facing Merlin. Precum dribbled from the slit of Eggsy’s flushed cock. He took his shaft in his hand, scooting up the mattress so his knees were tucked against Merlin’s armpits. Merlin stared up at him, a bright pink flush scalding his cheeks, and parted his kiss-bruised mouth.

Eggsy pressed the tip of his dick against Merlin’s mouth and painted his lips with the fluid. Merlin flicked his tongue out, lapping at the droplets. The sight of Merlin ruined and at his mercy, resorted to a writhing mess beneath him, filled Eggsy with a rush of exhilaration. Merlin was _hers_. Eggsy started to rock forward, ghosting over Merlin’s mouth but never entering; Merlin’s face was nothing more than a surface to rut against.

Merlin’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open wider. He sucked on what he could, licking the underside of Eggsy’s shaft. Eggsy moaned wantonly, grabbing onto the headboard, Merlin’s bound hands between his, and used the frame as leverage. Eggsy thrust forward, cock sliding along Merlin’s cheek. The stubble that had grown throughout the day rubbed against his cock enticingly, a rough sensation that scattered sparks inside Eggsy.

“Mama,” Merlin mewled. It was strange to hear the deep brogue broken into a throaty lilt, and Eggsy loved it, loved watching Merlin become so undone all his walls collapsed. “Want te taste ye.”

Eggsy stilled, panting heavily. Sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose. He smiled down at Merlin and praised, “Since y’ve been so good for me.”

Eggsy reached down and guided his cock into Merlin’s eager mouth, sinking into the hot wetness with a strangled cry. God did Merlin know how to give head. Eggsy had discovered early in their relationship that Merlin didn’t have a gag reflex. Eggsy started to shallowly rock into Merlin’s mouth, being mindful not go too fast and choke Merlin.

Merlin tugged at his wrists, fingers clenching and unclenching. Eggsy picked up his speed, thrusting down into Merlin’s mouth, a strangled moan escaping him as Merlin started to suck. Merlin’s tongue constricted around him, finding every nerve to tease.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eggsy whined, grabbing onto the headboard once more and squeezing. The pleasure no longer shot through him, but radiated deep from within, consuming Eggsy’s very being.

Merlin moaned, and the sensation of vibrations riding Eggsy’s cock undid his thinly veiled control. He leaned forward, practically sitting on Merlin’s face, and came hard.

Eggsy sagged against the headboard, his arms trembling. He looked down at Merlin, who suckled his softening cock, wringing a sobbed moan from Eggsy. Eggsy undid Merlin’s bindings with shaky hands, and as soon as Eggsy eased down to his lap, Merlin swooped up and gathered him in his arms.

Merlin kissed him punishingly, prying open Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy could taste himself, and he greedily sucked on Merlin’s tongue. Merlin managed to shift them around; he rolled Eggsy onto his back, hovering over him.

“My beautiful baby girl,” Merlin cooed throatily into Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy mewled, grabbing tightly onto Merlin’s broad shoulders. “Tell me I can fuck ye now. Christ, I need to be in ye lass, need to feel ye clenching around me.”

“Yes,” Eggsy keened. She needed Merlin in her, needed to feel the pressure and burn of cock spreading her so deliciously wide.

Merlin hauled Eggsy’s legs up and over his shoulders, his red heels high above his head. Eggsy tipped his head back and realized suddenly that the music was still playing and Genuwine’s _Pony_ had come on. He started to laugh. Merlin nipped at his thigh. “Something funny, young lady?”

“If you’re horny, lets do it. Ride it, _my pony_ ,” Eggsy sang around his laughter.

“Cheeky thing,” Merlin admonished lovingly, hiding his grin against Eggsy’s inner thigh. He found the lubricant on the bed and quickly slicked himself up, then aligned the head of his cock with Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy continued to sing along, grinning deliriously. As Merlin slipped in, Eggsy’s singing dissolved into airy moans.

Merlin leaned forward, pressing Eggsy’s legs closer to his chest, bending him at the waist. Merlin didn’t stop until he was balls-deep. Eggsy threw his head back, mouth dropped open in a soundless cry. Merlin held still, dragging kisses along Eggsy’s stocking clad leg.

“M-move,” Eggsy pleaded, rolled his hips back against Merlin.

“Yes, Mama,” Merlin groaned. He drew back to the tip and slammed forward, rocking Eggsy up on the bed. Eggsy scrambled to get purchase, grabbing onto the headboard with both hands.

Merlin didn’t ease into it, he shot out the door from the get go, pounding into Eggsy at a brutalizing pace that would have him sore for a week. Eggsy tried to keep his voice down, but the hard drive of Merlin’s cock punched one moan after another from him, and he grew louder and louder, until all he could do was scream in ecstasy.

Merlin hung over Eggsy, brow set with concentration as he slammed into him. He trailed kisses up Eggsy’s leg, gliding one leg up his calf to stroke adoringly at the red heel.

 Eggsy’s limp cock, which rested on his stomach, still slick with cum, thickened once more. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. It didn’t take much to get him off, a few strokes and one particularly fierce thrust from Merlin, and Eggsy was coming with a cry. There wasn’t much spunk, just a bit of dribble, but for one brief moment he went blind with pleasure.

Merlin didn’t stop his punishing pace, riding Eggsy through his orgasm. Eggsy squirmed beneath him, whimpering as Merlin’s cock stroked his over-stimulated walls.

“Oh fuck, please Alec, please,” Eggsy begged. “Come in me, come in me  _please_ , oh fuck!”

Merlin buried deep and held his position as he emptied his cum into Eggsy. When his orgasm abated, Merlin lowered Eggsy’s legs and collapsed on top of him. Eggsy grunted but didn’t complain at the weight. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and turned his head so their lips met in a lazy kiss.

“Mmm,” Merlin hummed, nuzzling Eggsy’s cheek. “You knew what those shoes would do to me.”

“I don’t know what yer talking about,” Eggsy answered innocently, batting his eye lashes at Merlin.

Merlin chuckled and pecked his lips. “Sure ye don’t lass.”

They remained there until Eggsy couldn’t take Merlin’s weight anymore. He shoved at his shoulder and complained, “Oy, up old man. Do y’ want ‘Arry mad because y’ crushed me to death?”

Merlin pushed off, sitting up with a groan. He rubbed at his lower back and said, “Christ, I can’t keep doing this on these little beds.”

Eggsy crawled over to him and slipped his hand down Merlin’s back, massaging the stiff muscles. “But then where can we sneak off to for a quick shag?” Eggsy asked, nipping at Merlin’s inked shoulder.

“We could wait till we got home?”

“Yeah, like that’ll happen.” Eggsy grinned up at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and kissed him one last time before he stood. “True. Now come on, let’s shower quickly, and then I’ll go retrieve the pups.”

Eggsy and Merlin used the showers in the dormitory. When they were both washed and redressed, Merlin contacted Roxy via his glasses and requested for Lancelot to turn off the music. Eggsy followed Merlin out into the hall. Merlin glanced down at his clipboard, once more back in trainer mode.

“So wot did y’ and ‘Arry fight about anyways?” Eggsy asked as they started in the direction of where the recruits had wandered off to. Merlin’s jaw clenched. Eggsy reached out and took his hand, squeezing. “Merlin?”

“Randall isn’t suitable for Kingsman and I requested that we remove him from training,” Merlin said. From the way his gaze darkened, Eggsy had a feeling there was more to the statement than just not being suitable. Charlie hadn’t been suitable, but Merlin never tried to boot him.

“And Arthur didn’t want to?”

“He believed that we should give Randall a fair chance to prove himself. I understand where he’s coming from; Randall has exceptional scores. If he wasn’t such a little shit he’d make a spectacular agent. But I see Chester King in Randall, and while I haven’t heard him say anything yet, I know that sniveling pisser has been talking about you.” Merlin sneered. “Not even his father’s money will save him as soon as I catch him running his mouth.”

Eggsy smiled and lifted Merlin’s hand up, kissing his knuckles. “It’ll be okay, love. I have a feeling Randall won’t make it much farther in the training.”

Merlin paused, looking down at Eggsy. Eggsy just winked at him with a sneaky grin. Merlin smirked and drew Eggsy into a kiss by his tie. “I love you,” Merlin whispered against his lips.

“I love y’ too,” Eggsy said. He fell back a step. “Now go fetch your pups and give ‘em hell, yeah? And quit terrorizing the departments. Next time Roxy calls me in a panic, I’m whipping y’ arse, got it?”

Merlin’s grin widened. “That doesn’t give me much incentive to behave.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, playful smile tugging at his lips, and walked off. She already had a new plot brewing inside her head. Perhaps her anger management lesson wasn’t quite done yet.


	2. Manners Maketh Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy decides to teach Randall a lesson, and in return, Merlin teaches Harry and Eggsy a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> So I've been trying to take to heart everyone's thoughts and preferences for pronouns. I know the last chapter there was so inconsistencies, and for that I apologize. I tried to be careful in this chapter, while also not being too confusing. Please let me know if this works for everyone, because if so, this'll be how I write it for now on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

     The recruits had dropped down to the final four, and sadly, Randall Cheswick had weaseled his way into one of the spots. Eggsy had really hoped that he’d flunk out during the jump test, but like Charlie, he’d somehow managed to succeed in hitting the target. Eggsy still wasn’t sure why Lamorak had even suggested Randall as a potential agent.

     Merlin wasn’t pleased about the turn of events either. As the recruits started to drop off, and Randall kept passing, Merlin’s mood continued to escalate, until he was nearly unbearable. Even Mama couldn’t pacify Merlin’s foul temper.

      It didn’t help that Randall held no respect for Merlin, Eggsy, or the agency it seemed. But despite all of Eggsy and Merlin’s protests, Randall was smart about shooting off his mouth, and he never said anything in front of Arthur. Of course, Harry was aware of the situation, so it didn’t matter how conniving Randall acted.

     Eggsy had an inkling that the only reason Harry hadn’t booted Randall yet was that he was waiting for the proper chance to teach the little shit a lesson, and Eggsy would have been fine to wait and let it all play out, but then Randall had to go and say the wrong damn thing.

     “He said wot?” Eggsy demanded, fury shooting through her. She may have taken an intimidating step forward.

     Kay held up his hands, wincing. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” He glanced anxiously around the hall, before settling his gaze on Eggsy. “Look, I hate the kid too, but don’t kill him, okay?”

     Eggsy drew in a steadying breath through his nose, trying to quall her anger, and asked sharply, “Wot did he say?”

     Kay’s expression turned pained. “Shit, Merlin is going to kill me.”

     Eggsy closed his eyes, stamping down the rising irritation. When she was sure she wasn’t ready to strangle Kay, she opened her eyes and tried again. “Kay, just tell me.” When he didn’t answer, Eggsy snapped, “Kay!”

     “Alright already!” Kay huffed. “He was talking to the other recruits about how sad it was that a bunch of arse bandits ran the facility and that they were letting in…” Kay grimaced. “Look, he said some shit about you, and then went on about Merlin.”

     “Wot did he say about Merlin?” Eggsy’s tone sounded strange, even to her.

     Kay swallowed visibly. “Galahad, I reported it to Merlin already.”

     “That isn’t answering my question, Kay.”

     “Fuck, alright. He called Merlin a shite trainer, and said that the only reason you made it in was because you sucked his cock. Then he suggested that Malik give it a try, see if that’ll help his chances of actually becoming a Kingsman.” Kay’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “He stepped over the line this time Eggsy. I’m sure Arthur will approve his removal.”

     Eggsy didn’t doubt it, but that wasn’t what she wanted. She was fine with people talking shit about her. She’d be dealing with it the rest of her life. What she wasn’t okay with was when people started talking about her partners.

     “Where is he?”

     “Eggsy…”

     “I’ll find him one way or another Kay, so just tell me,” Eggsy said.

     “Try the gym. The recruits were heading out to train.”

     Eggsy nodded and spun on his heels. She’d chosen a modish black dress with a white Peter Pan collar. Roxy had commented on morbidity of her dress choice—“You realize it’s similar to Gazelle’s, right?” She said with a small shake of her head—but Eggsy rather liked the a-line dress. Plus it was a Gucci original and went fantastic with the heels Roxy had bought her all those months ago.

     Eggsy knew she was on limited time. Kay would be running to fetch Merlin and Arthur that very moment. He briskly walked to the gym and shoved the doors open with both hands. They flew back, slamming into the wall with a loud crack.

     The recruits looked up, startled. Malik and Gertrude were sparring on the mat, while Randall and Dominick lifted weights. Eggsy swiftly crossed the gym to Randall, who sat on a weight bench.

     “I heard y’ were talking shit,” Eggsy said, stopping at the end of the bench. He cocked an eyebrow challengingly at Randall. “Y’ wanna say it to my face, or do y’ only go running yer mouth about people when they ain’t around?”

     Fear briefly crossed Randall’s muddled brown eyes, widening his pupils and flaring his nostrils, but then it was all swept away and buried under smug contempt.

     Randall had the high brow and pointed aristocratic chin that came from centuries of inbreeding. On the street, he may have been considered handsome, especially with his curly blond hair and wide eyes, but all Eggsy saw was a sniveling brat who was too brainwashed to see that his parents’ narrow-minded views were shit.

     “See, this is what I told you,” Randall said, rolling his eyes to look at Dominick, who watched the exchanged with a constipated expression. “A mutt is still a mutt, even when you stick it in a dress.”

     Eggsy snorted derisively. “Yeah, yuck it up. Y’ go right on talking—ain’t nothin’ I never heard before, and it won’t be the last. I don’t give a shite about what y’ have to say about me. But y’ go running yer mouth about Merlin, and me and y’ gonna have some words to exchange. Y’ hear me?”

     “And what exactly will _you_ do?” Randall drawled out, finally meeting Eggsy’s stare. “This agency used to be revered for its operatives, it stood for all that was right with England, but now that faggot lets in any hundred pound rent boy who’s willing to service him.”

      The room grew still. Eggsy could feel Malik and Gertrude’s eyes burning the back of her head. Every muscle in her body tensed.

     “I keep thinking Arthur will say you’re a joke, another one of their tests. But then, you’re shagging him too, aren’t you?” Randall leaned forward, the sweat on his arms gleaming beneath the high florescent lights. “I bet that’s why they keep you around. You’re nothing more than a hole to warm their cocks in.”

     “God, do y’ ever get tired of the sound of your voice?” Eggsy stepped back. “Alright, let’s go. Fucking me and y’, and I’ll show y’ why they keep me around.”

     “Thanks, but I’m not into cock,” Randall said with a dismissive way.

     “Wot, y’ too chicken shite to fight me? Afraid a girl will kick your arse?” Eggsy set her hands on her hips.

     Randall’s nostrils flared. He shoved off the bench, and Dominick hissed, “Randall, stop.”

     “Shut up,” Randall snapped.

     Malik and Gertrude scurried off the sparring mat, both exchanging frightened looks. Eggsy stepped onto the mat, adrenaline strumming through her veins.

     “Enough.” Merlin’s voice cut through the room like a sharp thunder clap. Eggsy turned to look at him, glaring at Kay, who stood to his left with Roxy. Harry stood on Merlin’s right, his expression unreadable. Merlin white knuckled his clipboard. “You will not be sparring with an untrained recruit, Agent Galahad. Stand down.”

     Eggsy’s hackles rose. She defiantly met Merlin’s glare and said, “He needs to learn a lesson, and I’m gonna teach it to him.”

     “You’re going to return to my office.” Merlin stated briskly. “And as for Mr. Cheswick, he’ll be returning to the dormitory.”

     Eggsy glanced at Harry, who observed him with a conspiratorial smile. Eggsy raised his brows in silent question, and Harry gave a slight nod, earning Merlin’s attention.

     “Arthur—”

     “I think that perhaps it’s time Mr. Cheswick learns a bit of manners. Since he seems to believe himself so superior, why don’t we see how he matches up with one of our top agents?” Harry cut Merlin off. “Randall, if you succeed in defeating Galahad, you’ll be allowed to remain on Kingsman Estate and finish out your recruitment; but, if Galahad bests you, then you’ll immediately collect your things and leave the premises. Is that understood?”

     Merlin looked far from pleased, his expression darkening further when Randall stepped onto the mat and scoffed. “Easy.”

     “Arthur, this is entirely inappropriate. I won’t allow this,” Merlin said.

     “I’m afraid, my dear Merlin, that my decision is final. Now do shut up and watch the show?”

     Roxy and Kay started to chuckle, but immediately stifled it when Merlin turned his glare on them.

     Eggsy rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles as he moved into position. He knew he couldn’t take Randall lightly. The little piss may have only been a recruit, but he was still a _Kingsman_ recruit, and that meant he had to have some skill. But any agent worth their salt would be able to incapacitate a trainee in a few seconds. Eggsy didn’t plan on the fight going on long.

     Randall made the first move—a rookie mistake—and he left his left side wide open. Eggsy danced out of the way, moving nimbly across the mat, and punched Randall in the kidney. Randall staggered forward and spun around, face red and nostrils flared.

     “Gotta be better than that, bruv,” Eggsy goaded.

     Moving on her heels was about balance, learning to rock into the movement, so she didn’t roll her ankles. It’d taken a lot of practice and sparring matches with Roxy to familiarize herself with battling in four inch stilettos, and she was grateful she’d taken the initiative, because otherwise she’d have been flat on her face after the first move.

     Randall popped his neck with an audible crack and made another lunge for Eggsy, this time keeping his guard up. He feinted a move to the left, then swung in at the right. Eggsy deflected the blow and followed it with sweep of his long leg.

     Randall crossed his arms to block the kick, narrowly missing a sharp heel to cheek. He threw his arms out, shoving Eggsy back.

     Eggsy caught himself before he fell, blew a strand of hair from his face, and said with a chuckle, “Now this just got interesting.”

     “Your kind has no place here,” Randall sneered. Sweat gleamed on his upper lip. He flicked his gaze to the Harry, and then back to Eggsy, “And I’ll show Arthur just how big of a mistake you really are.”

     Eggsy sprinted forward, and Randall braced for a front attack, but Eggsy flipped over him, and on the land, dropped low and swept his foot out. He caught Randall by surprise, knocking his feet out from under him, and scattering him across the mat.

     In a fluid motion, Eggsy rose back up and stepped down on Randall’s chest, digging in her sharp heel. “I’m sorry, wot was that about me not belonging?” Eggsy leaned forward, heel pressing in further, threatening to puncture, and whispered, “Because I’m pretty sure it’s y’ who don’t belong here.”

     “Let him up, Galahad,” Merlin ordered sharply.

     Eggsy glanced over to Merlin, and for a moment she considered driving her heel in, stabbing Randall’s shoulder and showing him just how deadly stilettos really were, but then Harry gave a minute shake of his head, and Eggsy eased off and held her hand out to help Randall up.

     Randall knocked her hand away and shoved to his feet, expression furious. “You disgusting piece of shit faggot, I’m—”

     “You’ll follow Agent Lancelot to the dormitory, collect your things, and proceed off Kingsman Estate,” Merlin finished for Randall, the look in his eyes challenging him to argue. “And let me remind you, should you feel the need to discuss your time here, that this _disgusting faggot_ will personally hunt you down and erase you from existence. I have eyes everywhere, Mr. Cheswick; I see all, and I hear all. Do not think to cross me.”

     Randall paled, his mouth hanging open. A foreboding silence stretched throughout the gym. Eggsy could see the weight of Merlin’s threat compressing down on Randall.

Lancelot jerked her head in the direction of the door and snapped, “Come on then.”

     Randall jolted forward, staggering a few steps, before falling in line behind Lancelot. Eggsy had to give him credit; he still carried himself with a straight spine, even if his shoulders were slightly hunched. Eggsy shook his head. Men like Randall would never change.

     “Galahad, my office now,” Merlin ordered without looking at Eggsy. “Arthur, you as well. The rest of you, finish your workout and then hit the showers.”

     Eggsy swallowed, watching Merlin’s back as he stalked out of the room. He glanced at Harry, who grimaced back at him. Eggsy walked over, wiping the sweat from his brow, and asked, “How much trouble do y’ think we’re in?”

     “Oh, I would say we’re in for a good tongue lashing.” Harry sighed despairingly. They walked out of the room, both dragging their feet as they headed towards Merlin’s office. “If there’s one thing Merlin hates, it’s being crossed when it comes to his recruits. Don’t worry, my darling girl, I’m sure I can convince him to see reason. He was the one asking me to boot that awful Cheswick, anyways.” Harry paused, and then added, “You did beautifully in there. I was very proud. Perhaps later, after this whole business is settled, we should go out and find you a lovely new pair of heels to celebrate.”

     Eggsy tried to not let it show how much the praise tousled up her insides, but she couldn’t stop her smile from growing, especially when Harry mentioned new heels.

* * * *

     “ _I want you both to go home and wait for your punishment—yes, that means you as well Harry. I expect you both to be prepped and ready for me. Use the three inch plugs. You’ll not touch one another beyond what is necessary, is that understood? If I find that either of you have spent even a drop, you’ll both go without for a week.”_

* * * *

The waiting was the worst part. Eggsy almost wondered if that was really the punishment: forcing him to sit and wait, not knowing what Merlin had planned.

     Harry tried to assure Eggsy that Merlin’s foul mood would dissipate by the time he got home, but Eggsy could tell that Harry didn’t even believe what he was saying.

     Eggsy lounged on the couch, trying to get comfortable; it was hard when there was a large black silicone butt plug spreading him wide. He glanced over to Harry to see how he was faring.

     Harry snapped his book closed and set it aside, asking, “Tea, darling?”

     “Please,” Eggsy said. He glanced at the clock. Still twenty minutes until Merlin returned home. He’d be heading to the shuttle now. Was he still mad?

     Harry stood and walked to the kitchen, a slight stiffness to his gate.

     Eggsy shifted his position once more, moving to stretch sideways on the couch. It really didn’t matter how she sat, either way she could feel the weight of the plug pressing up inside her, a constant reminder of what was to come.

     Harry returned with a saucer and cup, setting it on the coffee table within reach. Eggsy threw him a grateful smile and picked up the cup. “Thanks, guv,” Eggsy said before taking a sip.

     J.B. sat in the corner in his dog bed, watching Eggsy with large blinking eyes. He made a snuffling, half-bark, and lurched forward, like he planned to launch into Eggsy’s lap.

     “Sorry boy, not tonight,” Eggsy said.

     J.B. huffed and turned back around, circling his dog bed a few times, before settling in with a heavy sigh.

     “I do believe you upset him,” Harry laughed.

     “Do y’ want that weight in your lap with a plug up the bum? He’s as heavy as a baby, he is. It’s cause y’ keep feeding him bacon—don’t think I don’t know.”

     “I do not,” Harry sputtered incredulously.

     “Yes, y’ do,” Eggsy laughed. “Just like Alec sneaks him extra doggy biscuits.”

     J.B.’s ears perked up at the mention of biscuits. Eggsy bit his bottom lip and looked at Harry from beneath a veil of golden lashes, chest knotted up. “Y’ don’t think he’s really mad, do y’? I mean, I did do that Randall in proper. But he had it coming. Was talking about y’ both.”

     Harry set his tea cup down on the end table beside his chair. “I think Merlin is more worried than mad. You know how protective he can get.” Eggsy still wasn’t too sure. There’d been something too close to disappointment in Merlin’s eyes, and the more Eggsy thought about it, the more her stomach started to feel like a nest of snakes. Harry sighed and held a hand out. “Come here, love.”

     Eggsy didn’t argue. He set aside his drink and migrated over to Harry, taking a seat in his lap. Harry wound one arm around Eggsy’s waist, settling his hand on Eggsy’s hip, and cupped his jaw with his other hand.

     “I can guarantee that later, when Merlin has exercised his control, he’ll tell you how proud he is. You were magnificent today.” Harry stroked his thumb across Eggsy’s bottom lip. “You were a goddess, and I’d never been more enthralled.”

     Eggsy squirmed, nudging the plug against her prostate. A ripple of pleasure spread out from her core. She gasped and rocked back on Harry’s lap, encouraging the plug to move again. Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hip.

     “No, my precious girl, not until Merlin returns,” Harry reprimanded gently.

     Eggsy whined, dropping his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_. Where is he?”

     She wasn’t sure how much more of the plug she could take. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Merlin was purposely taking his time coming home.

     Eggsy slid his hand up Harry’s chest, fingering at the glossy buttons. “He just said we couldn’t spend, he didn’t say anything about touching.”

     Harry grabbed Eggsy’s wrist, halting his wandering fingers. “Actually, you naughty girl, he explicitly told us not to touch _beyond what is necessary_ ,” Harry said, pitching his voice at the end with his best Scottish brogue.

     Eggsy smirked and nipped playfully at the curve of Harry’s elegant neck. “He hear y’ talking like that, and he’ll whip yer hide.”

     “Mmm, I think he’ll be whipping us either way,” Harry said.

     Eggsy shivered, wondering if that was the punishment Merlin had in mind. He clenched his hole, squeezing the plug; a second wave of pleasure rode up Eggsy’s spine and across his cock.

     The sound of keys at the door alerted Eggsy of Merlin’s arrival. He straightened on Harry’s lap, watching the archway as Merlin came in. A few moments later, after Merlin had stripped off his shoes and coat, he walked into the living room, expression severe. It was the same look he got when he was reprimanding one of the recruits during training.

     “Alec—” Eggsy started, but Merlin cut him off with a jerk of his head in the direction of the stairs and a clipped, “To the bedroom, the both of you.”

     Eggsy exchanged a look with Harry, before hopping off his lap and heading upstairs. She could feel Merlin’s smoky gaze on the back of his neck. She felt like a child who’d just been sent to her room without supper.

     Merlin followed behind them, entering the bedroom last, and closing the door. He nodded to the bed. “Arses bared, on your knees, and bent over the bed.”

     Eggsy opened his mouth, but immediately snapped it closed when Merlin fixed his glare on him. He blew out a loud sigh, stomped over to the bed—which only further worked the plug inside him—and slipped to his knees, a little harder than necessary. He leaned over the bed, the skirt of his dress flipped up, and tugged his panties down.

     Eggsy buried his face in the curve of his arms, listening as Harry’s belt clattered and his trousers hit the floor. A moment later, Harry knelt next to him, bent at the waist over the bed, face turned so he could meet Eggsy’s stare.

     The cold air caressed Eggsy’s bare buttock. She shivered, feeling more exposed than ever thanks to the plug speared deep inside her arse.

     “Now, before we begin, I want to hear the safe words,” Merlin said.

     The air shifted as Merlin stepped behind Eggsy. His presence was an intangible force made of firm hands and steely words, pressing against Eggsy’s back, binding her in place not by touch, but by will. Eggsy shivered, skin tingling, and licked his lips.

     “Oxfords for continue,” Eggsy whispered.

     “Harry?” Merlin prompted.

     Harry closed his eyes, a shudder raking down him, and whispered, “Brogues for stop.”

     “Such a good boy and girl,” Merlin hummed. He stroked Harry’s hair fondly, and then moved to caress Eggsy’s cheek.

     Merlin stepped back, and Eggsy felt his absence immediately, the warmth seeping from her skin. Harry opened his eyes and they both craned their heads around, tracking Merlin as he went around the bed and took a seat on the edge. He pointed at Harry and ordered, “Over my knees, now.”

     Harry’s cheeks pinked. He glanced at Eggsy, then pushed to his feet and walked over to Merlin. With a bit of help, Harry laid across Merlin’s lap, legs stretched out. Eggsy squirmed, not daring to move, but anxious to get a better look of Harry’s splendid arse.

     “Don’t move Eggsy. If you do, it’ll be double punishment for you,” Merlin stated. He settled a large hand over Harry’s right butt cheek and squeezed. Harry gasped, wiggling in Merlin’s lap. “Stay still Harry. There’s a good boy. Now, explain to me why you’re being punished today.”

     Eggsy drew in a shallow breath. Her entire body hummed, as if a livewire was running through her veins. She watched, enthralled, as Harry answered, “Because I allowed Eggsy to fight Randall.”

     “And?” Merlin prompted.

     “And I told you to shut up,” Harry whispered, barely loud enough for Eggsy to hear.

     “Exactly. You were very naughty. What transpired was not appropriate, and the fact that you, as Arthur, allowed it, cannot be ignored. Especially when you spoke down to me in front of my recruits,” Merlin explained, his tone never wavering from steady calm. “You’ll get ten spanks, and you’ll count each one, is that understood?”

     “Yes sir,” Harry said.

      Eggsy bit his bottom lip. Harry’s bottom curved up, a delicious slope that fit perfectly in Merlin’s hand. Nestled between his cheeks was the glossy base of the plug. Merlin glanced over to Eggsy and said, “You’ll not look away, understood lass?”

     Eggsy nodded, unable to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth. This was punishment, not pleasure, and Merlin didn’t begin with the gentle slaps that he usually used to rosy their cheeks and warm them to his touch. He slapped Harry’s right cheek, flesh jiggling, and a resounding smack echoed in Eggsy’s ears.

Harry gasped, choking out shakily, “One.”

     “Good darling,” Merlin praised. “You’re taking your punishment so well.”

     Another slap, this time to the left cheek. Harry counted each one, his voice steadily breaking down with each smack to the rear, until he dissolved into a wrecked sob. Merlin paused in his spanking after number five, grabbing a fistful of blistered arse cheek, and massaged the abused flesh.

     “Speak to me Harry,” Merlin coaxed.

     “Oxfords,” Harry croaked tremulously.

     “That’s it, pet, you’re taking this so well. Only five more to go. Can you handle that?”

     Eggsy clenched his hands in the comforter. There was something profoundly intimate about watching Merlin and Harry, seeing Merlin break Harry open, reach in, and drag out his soul. To the rest of the world, Harry was steel and stone, unbreakable; but here, in the quiet of their bedroom, he was only flesh and bone, held together by their hands.

     “Yes,” Harry whispered wetly.

     Merlin needed no further prompting. Eggsy’s breathing grew ragged, each slap echoed with Harry counting. She began to squirm as number ten grew near and she realized that she was next, that it would be her arse Merlin blistered.

     Merlin stopped and settled his hand on Harry’s lower back, holding him down as he shook and sobbed.

     “I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry.” The garbled words were muffled in the curve of Harry’s arm.

     Merlin petted his hair. “Shh, it’s forgiven. That’s it, you did so well. Such a good boy for your sir.”

     He waited until Harry calmed down, before he helped him sit up. Merlin wiped Harry’s cheeks, kissed his forehead, and then ordered gently, “Wait at the foot of the bed like before. It’s our girl’s turn now.”

     Eggsy whimpered. Harry nodded, hiccupping, and returned to his spot beside Eggsy. His arse was a bright, flaming red, decorated in fading handprints. Merlin wouldn’t have hit hard enough to bruise or leave any lasting marks. Come morning, Harry’s arse would only be slightly tender, a soft reminder of what transpired.

     “Come here lass,” Merlin ordered.

     Eggsy didn’t move. She shook her head minutely, entire body clenching up, jostling the plug inside her.

     “Now,” Merlin deadpanned.

     Harry watched him with glossy eyes. Eggsy shoved to her feet, briefly wondering if she could talk her way out of the punishment, before walking over and stretching out across Merlin’s lap like Harry had done.

     “You’ve been a very bad girl, Eggsy,” Merlin said, nudging up the skirt of Eggsy’s dress so it bunched around his waist. Merlin slid his hand down the curve of Eggsy’s back, tracing a finger over the nodules of his spine, before dipping down his crack and tapping against the plug. “Tell me why you’re being punished?”

     “Because I put a homophobic arsewipe in his place,” Eggsy stated.

     Merlin pinched his side, earning a yelping. “Try again.”

     Eggsy squirmed, only stilling when Merlin pressed down on his lower back with the flat of his hand. “Because I was insubordinate and spoke down to you in front of your recruits, and because I engaged in a spar with a recruit,” Eggsy said.

     “And?”

     Eggsy frowned, turning so he could look at Merlin, who stared down at him with a raised brow. Eggsy sighed and added, “And I didn’t obey you when you told me to come.”

     “Correct, and because of that, it’ll be _fifteen_ spanks. Count each one.”

     Eggsy didn’t dare argue, it would only add on five more. He pressed his forehead down against his hands, fingers splayed along the mattress, and waited for the punishment to begin.

     The seconds before the first slap stretched into hours, twisting arties around her erratic heart, clenching her stomach, until all she could think about was the sting that came from Merlin’s hand. The first slap was always the worst, when an unyielding palm met tense muscle. It was a spark that started a wildfire, and it radiated across Eggsy’s arse.

     “One,” Eggsy gasped, trying to bite back a cry.

     Merlin only gave her a few seconds before the next slap, alternating to Eggsy’s left cheek. It was equally hard, a hot flash that penetrated deep into the muscle. Merlin’s hand covered his entire cheek, fingers spread out for optimal force. Tears prickled Eggsy’s eyes as shame washed over her.

     She’d done wrong. She’d disobeyed Merlin. She let her emotions get the better of her and acted rashly, instead of trusting Merlin and Harry to handle the situation.

     A damning mixture of regret and misery rose inside her, black waters that clogged her airways.

     “Two,” Eggsy choked out.

     “Good girl, you’re doing wonderfully,” Merlin praised, the words barely registering as he moved into the third slap.

     Eggsy struggled to breathe, to hold back the sobs that clawed up her throat. She squeezed her eyes closed, shoulders tense. The fourth slap was in the middle of her arse, thrusting the plug in deeper. Eggsy cried, her toes curling.

     “Keep counting,” Merlin instructed.

     “Four,” Eggsy gasped, the word thick and heavy on her tongue.

     By seven she was sobbing. Merlin avoided the middle again, purposely avoiding moving the plug, which stuffed Eggsy up and spread him wide. Eggsy whined, clenching and unclenching his hands.

     “I’m sorry,” Eggsy cried, tears streaming down his face. “I won’t do it again. I’ll be a good girl, I swear.”

     “No you won’t,” Merlin said, “You’ll be my good girl, won’t you?” He rubbed Eggsy’s right butt cheek. “We’re halfway there. Can you keep going, darling girl?”

     Eggsy shuddered. Even though she wanted it to end, she wanted the punishment to be over, she nodded—the guilt wouldn’t go away until she paid her penance.

     “That’s my girl. So lovely. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you,” Merlin said, stroking Eggsy’s hair briefly. The reprieve helped sooth some of Eggsy’s frayed nerves, re-stabilizing her.

     Merlin returned to his punishment, and no sooner Eggsy had gotten out the final fifteen, did Merlin turn him over and draw him close. He cradled Eggsy in his arms, cooing gently, “It’s all better, everything is forgiven. You took your punishment like such a brave girl, and I’m very proud of you.”

     Eggsy nuzzled the curve of Merlin’s neck, nosing his clavicle and inhaling deeply; he smelled of gun oil and lemon tea.

     Merlin held her until her tremors subsided and her tiny whimpers calmed. His strong hands rubbed circles in her back. Eggsy cherished these moments, when the punishment ended and Merlin held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world—he whispered endearments into her ear, reminding her how he loved her, how good she was, forcing the black waters back until the shame that drowned her receded.

     “Now, since you both took your punishments, I think it’s time for a reward,” Merlin announced when Eggsy had collected herself. “Come here Harry, on the bed.”

     Harry scrambled up the bed, the tears dried on his cheeks, and accepted Merlin’s extended hand. Merlin drew him into a slow, sultry kiss, prying his mouth open with kitten licks. Harry moaned against Merlin’s lips, eyes fluttering closed.

     Merlin broke away, saying with a shaky chuckle, “What will I do with the both of you?”

     Eggsy started to lazily kiss his way along the curve of Merlin’s neck. Merlin shifted her, depositing her on the bed next to Harry, who immediately scooped her up into his lap. Merlin climbed off the bed and vanished into the closet, leaving Eggsy and Harry to their own devices.

     Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, slowly and deliberately taking her apart with his mouth. Eggsy whimpered against Harry’s lips, trying desperately to curl around him, to meld their bodies together until they were one soul, one heart. Harry fanned his hands out across his back and caressed downward, but never touching Eggsy’s tender bottom.

     “You were so beautiful, Sweetling,” Harry whispered, voice wrecked from his earlier sobbing.

     Merlin returned before Eggsy could form a coherent enough thought to respond. He held in his hands a black case, one that Eggsy had never seen before.

     “W-what’s that?” Eggsy asked hoarsely.

     “This is a solution to our lovely little dilemma, lass.” Merlin smiled fondly and set the case on the bed, flipping the locks. “A surprise, actually. A little pet project of mine, in need of some testing. Tonight seems like the perfect night. Consider it a reward for how good you two were about taking your punishment.”

     Eggsy and Harry shivered simultaneously at the praise. Merlin’s smile broadened into a grin as he opened the case. Eggsy peered inside, blinking quizzically. Merlin pulled out a contraption that didn’t look like much, just pieces of metal and leather.

     “Off with your clothes now, the both of you,” Merlin instructed. “This’ll only take a moment to set up.”

     Eggsy moved off Harry’s lap and stripped out of her dress. By the time she and Harry crawled back on the bed, naked spare the butt plugs still spreading them open, Merlin had finished setting up his contraption.

     The base was flat on the bottom, but curved at the top, much like a saddle. The top was cushioned with padding and black leather. Positioned towards the back of the seat, at a slight angle, was a silicone dildo. It was attached to a thick metal rod, about half an inch in diameter.

     “Is… Merlin, did y’ build a fucking machine?” Eggsy asked. He reached out and stroked the buttery leather of the seat.

     “Yes, with a perfect replica of my cock.” Merlin smirked wryly”.

     Eggsy blinked at him and Harry snorted. “Of course you did,” Harry said, though his tone was tinged with wonder.

     Merlin waved him off. “It’s remote controlled.” He held up the remote. “So I’ll control the speed. Harry will be able to test it out tonight.”

     Eggsy bit back a whine of protest. She desperately wanted to give the toy a ride, to feel its power between her legs, but she’d wait until Merlin let her. Merlin, as if knowing her disappointment, kissed away her pout. “None of that, love. You’ll get your turn soon. Tonight though, you’re going to bed a good lass and suck Harry off while I fuck you. How does that sound?”

     Eggsy shivered, grabbing onto Merlin’s broad shoulders. “Yes,” she moaned. Her cock thickened and curved up, flushed with desire.

     Merlin brushed his fingertips across his cheekbone, then moved to Harry. With a hand flat between Harry’s shoulder blades, Merlin bent him at the waist, exposing his pinkish red arse. Merlin caressed the enflamed flesh. “Look at this lovely sight,” Merlin hummed. He dipped his fingers between Harry’s cheeks and found the base of the plug. “Do you want to try the toy I made for you Harry? Do you think you’ve earned it?”

     Harry’s eyes glazed as Merlin pushed against the plug. Eggsy watched, enraptured—there was something breathtaking in the sight of Harry coming undone, shedding the veneer of control, and losing himself to his wantonness hunger. He grew pliable and lax, fallen on his arms, head dropped against the mattress and face turned so he watched Eggsy.

     “Use your words, pet,” Merlin hummed, continuing to push against the plug, forcing out gasped whimpers from Harry. “Are you a good boy? Do you deserve to get fucked?”

     “Yes,” Harry groaned, cheeks burning. “I’m a good boy. Please, sir. I’m good.”

     Merlin removed the plug. Harry groaned, body convulsing in a shudder. Merlin tossed the toy aside and retrieved some lubricant from the night stand. He coated his fingers and pressed two digits into Harry’s gaping hole, re-lubricating his entrance.

     Harry fucked himself backwards, choking on a moan as he tried to fill his hole back up with Merlin’s fingers. Merlin swatted his side. “None of that.”

     Harry buried his face in the comforter, whining loudly in complaint. Eggsy palmed at his cock, precum dribbling from the slit. Merlin lubricated the dildo on the machine, making sure it was nice and wet, before he tugged Harry up. “Come on, pet, up you go. That’s it. A knee on both sides.”

     Eggsy couldn’t look away, couldn’t blink. She watched as Merlin arranged Harry into the right position, so he was straddling the toy, then helped guide him down on the replica of his cock. Harry’s head fell back as he sunk onto the dildo with a sigh.

     Fuck if he wasn’t gorgeous. His muscled chest gleamed with sweat. His dark pink nipples were pebbled, and Merlin tweaked one teasingly, earning a strangled sound from Harry. Harry’s cock stood straight, thick and uncut, begging to be suckled and licked.

     Harry’s thighs tensed as he lowered himself, slowly easing down until the toy was completely sheathed inside him. Merlin ran a finger along the underside of Harry’s dick, tracing a line to the exposed head. Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle another moan.

     “How does it feel?” Merlin asked, words nearly garbled by his husky brogue.

     “So full,” Harry keened.

     “Mmm, yes ye are.” Merlin nipped at his jaw. “Going to make ye feel so good soon, pet.”

     He moved, turning to Eggsy. “Come here lass.”

     Eggsy didn’t argue. She gravitated to Merlin, pulled by an invisible force that bound them at the hearts. Merlin kissed his forehead, then arranged him in front of Harry, his cock leveled with his mouth. When she went to take it between her lips, Merlin tugged on her hair. “Not yet.”

     Eggsy rolled her eyes up, meeting Harry’s gaze. Harry carded his fingers through her short hair, pushing damp bangs from her forehead.

     Merlin removed the plug from Eggsy, and she immediately felt the emptiness. She moaned, thrusting her arse out, needing to be filled once again.

     “I know. I know lass,” Merlin reassured. Slicked digits probed at her hole, two fingers pushing in.

     A faint mechanical hum filled the room; Harry gasped, his fist tightening in Eggsy’s hair. The dildo started to shallowly thrust into Harry. Harry met the thrusts, hips undulating as he rocked against the toy.

Merlin withdrew his fingers from Eggsy. A moment later, Eggsy felt the fat head of Merlin’s cock breaching his hole. Merlin was thick, and even after the plug had worked her open, she felt the slight burn of her channel stretching to accommodate his girth.

      Eggsy braced herself on her arms, fingers clenched, and lapped at the dewing drops leaking from Harry’s cock. Harry groaned, a tremor racing up his legs and down his arm to the hand fisted in Eggsy’s hair. Merlin continued to press into Eggsy, rocking forward until he was fully seated inside of her.

     “God, ye feel so good lass, so fucking tight. Such a sweet hole, swallowing me up,” Merlin groaned. The words struck Eggsy’s spine like flint and scattered sparks.

     “F-fuck,” Eggsy stammered. “Fuck. Fuck me Alec, sir. Please, oh please.”

     “Ye want it, love? Ye want me to fuck ye good and hard?”

     “Yes,” Eggsy nearly cried.

     “What about Harry? Think he needs to get fucked hard? Think he can take more?”

     Eggsy looked up at Harry, who watched them with distant eyes, pupils so wide his irises looked black. His mouth had dropped open in a silent scream.

     Eggsy suckled the head of Harry’s cock as if it were a lolli, releasing it with a wet pop a few seconds later. “ _Yes_ ,” Eggsy moaned. “Fuck him hard. Make him beg, sir. Make _us_ beg.”

     “Suck him pet. I want ye filled on both ends,” Merlin ordered. The mechanical hum grew louder, and Harry’s eyes widened a fraction, his entire body tensing for a split second before he went limp and let out a long, loud moan.

     The dildo thrust into Harry at a brutal pace. He met each one, grinding down on the toy, fucking himself against it, tiny whimpers growing into litany of pleas.

     Eggsy swallowed Harry, nearly choking on him as Harry thrust forward. Merlin slammed into her from behind, and the combined force of both cocks forcing their way into her, sent an explosion of stars behind her eyes. She tried to focus on Harry’s face, the way his mouth hung open, but her vision blurred and she lost herself to the feel of being completely full.

     Her cries were muffled from the thick cock pressed down against her tongue. She struggled to breathe, but refused to pull away, taking in short breaths through her nose. Harry’s cries grew louder, shattering each time he came down on the cock.

     Merlin held Eggsy in a vice grip, fingers digging deep into the bone of her hips, holding her in place as he drove into her. Everything fell away, melting into the shadows as her purpose narrowed to that single moment, where she became nothing more than flesh and nerves, a hole for Harry and Merlin to use. She was wrapped in their warmth, cradled and loved, even as she was broken and torn apart.

     Her mind blanked and she slipped into a nothingness, her mind transcended from her body. She was conscious of the pleasure tingling up her spine, the pressure building her gut, but it was all background noise to the harsh movement of cocks being shoved inside her, to the feeling of wholeness that settled in her soul.

     She was complete.

     Spit dribbled from the corners of her mouth. The sparks reached her lungs, set them on fire, but she kept sucking, kept opening her mouth wider for Harry to thrust into.

     She wasn’t even aware of either of them coming until Merlin withdrew and Harry’s cock went limp in her mouth. She kept suckling, and Harry sobbed. Warmth dribbled down her inner thighs.

     The mechanical humming stopped. Merlin tugged on Eggsy’s shoulder, guiding her off of Harry. She realized then that she’d spent, her spunk painted down her thighs and on the bed.

     Merlin kissed her gently, stroking her sore jaw, and whispered, “That’s my good girl.” He stretched her out across the bed, then went to Harry and helped him off the toy. Harry lay down beside Eggsy, cheeks streaked with tears, a blissful smile spread across his face.

     Eggsy inched closer, running her hand up Harry’s chest. Harry hummed, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Eggsy was only slightly aware of Merlin cleaning her and Harry with a damp cloth and then something cool and soothing being rubbed into their arses. There was a medicinal smell to it, and sluggishly her brain supplied that it was Arnica cream.

     “Drink this,” Merlin ordered a little while later, pressing a glass of water in Eggsy’s hand. He held one out to Harry as well.

     Eggsy took a drink, the crisp coldness soothing her raw throat. Eggsy drank half the glass before she set it aside.

     “How are you both feeling?” Merlin asked.

     “Good,” Eggsy whispered hoarsely. Harry hummed in agreement.

     Merlin chuckled and kissed both of their heads. He settled behind Eggsy, chest molded against his back, and threw his arms over him so he could settle his hand on Harry’s hip.

     Eggsy shifted so he could nuzzle into Merlin’s chest. Exhaustion tugged at her mind.

     “Eggsy, love,” Merlin whispered into her ear.

     “Hmm?”

     “You fought splendidly today. I’m very proud of you,” Merlin whispered. Eggsy drifted off, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your feelings about pronoun choices. I'm trying to do a balance to both display Eggsy's feelings and make it easy for you guys to read. If there are spots you feel a different pronoun could have been used, let me know so I can either correct it or be mindful of it next to time. :) I'm always open to constructive criticism/critiques (it's the only way you can grow as a writer!).
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://sheepunderthemountain.tumblr.com)


End file.
